


Keep Bleeding Love

by commanderofraccoons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, i accidentally made it a bit angsty this was supposed to be humor i'm so sorry, there's a poi reference because hey why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofraccoons/pseuds/commanderofraccoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Tumblr prompt: "You went for a fist bump and I went for a kiss and you just punched me in the face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Bleeding Love

They'd met seven months prior, thanks to an electrical outage in their apartment building and some mysteriously missing candles on floor seven. After spending forty eight hours in the same three rooms, Clarke and Lexa had hit it off rather decently. Soon after, they'd met each other's close friends, and Lexa even had a run in with Clarke's mother.

But _no_. They weren't dating.

Though their friends believed differently, Clarke and Lexa had yet to overstep the line of friendship. Even with the relentless teasing and countless attempts to make them official, the two seemed to remain oblivious to the other's affections.

Lexa, with her feet propped on Clarke's coffee table, leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just don't get it," she grumbled, lazily motioning toward the TV with a few of her fingers, "why did it take so long for Sarah Shahi to join Person of Interest?"

Though she was elbows deep in one of her kitchen cupboards, Clarke rolled her eyes and moved over a dented can of corn, "You're only mad because you haven't gotten to her yet. Why can't you binge it at your own apartment?" With distaste, Clarke pulled the cupboard doors shut, a frown making its way across her features as she glared at the handles. "We're gonna need to order pizza if you're staying. Remind me to go shopping later before you leave. Someone needs to kick my ass into gear."

Sighing, Clarke peeked into her living room to see Lexa curled up on the corner of her couch, eyes unblinking as she focused on the TV. Shaking her head, Clarke grabbed the remote from the nearest end table, roughly pressed the power button, and threw it in Lexa's direction.

Lexa jumped, swiveling to face Clarke quickly, "I was watching that," she spat, reaching for the blanket that had fallen to the floor sometime during episode eight. Frowning still, Lexa eyed Clarke warily as she began to inch closer toward her.

Clarke, letting out a huff of annoyance, plopped down on the couch beside Lexa. Noticing her friend's tense posture, Clarke felt her stomach lurch and held out her left arm in invitation. Hesitantly, Lexa leaned into Clarke, nestling her head between Clarke's shoulder and neck. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist, pulling her closer and burying her chin in Lexa's hair.

"Pouting looks terrible on you," Clarke mumbled, a ghost of smile flashing across her face. Lexa groaned into Clarke's neck before sitting up and pushing her arm away.

“You could’ve let me pause before turning it off,” Lexa smiled softly, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch and resting the side of her face against her hand to face Clarke. “Did you say something about us ordering pizza? I really wasn’t paying attention to what you were saying earlier.”

With a huff, Clarke yanked the blanket from Lexa’s lap and threw it over the side of the couch. Chuckling, she shot a forlorn Lexa a smile before scooching closer to her friend. She placed her palm over Lexa’s knuckles, softly rubbing the top of her hand with her thumb, “That’s for not listening to me.”

Lexa shook her head, staring intently at their touching hands. Clarke’s was just a fraction smaller than her own and had a tiny scar at the center of her ring finger. Gently biting her bottom lip, she glanced up to a smiling Clarke, eyes locked with her own. Studying her for a moment, Lexa swallowed noticeably, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Whatever this was had been building for months now. Everyone who came into contact with them felt the need to ask about their relationship- or lack thereof. It’s not as if Lexa hadn’t noticed the not-so-subtle hinting from their friends or her own growing feelings for the blonde. It scared her, honestly. They’d started as friends, both believing the other to be straight, but the tension around the two had gotten worse as they grew closer. Lexa didn’t have that many close friends in the first place; overstepping boundaries with Clarke could very well lead to the end of their friendship.

Who was she kidding? She was weak for the girl, and everyone knew it.

Her eyes landed on Clarke’s lips, full and slightly chapped. Lexa felt her breath quicken as she leaned closer, eyelids drooping lazily.

Just before her lips were about to touch Clarke’s, she winced at the shooting pain in the middle of her eyes. Unlatching her hand with Clarke’s, she brought it up to her nose, feeling a drop of blood run down the length of her pointer finger. She held it there for a moment, eyes wide as she glanced back to Clarke.

Clarke’s face was flushed, an expression of shock painted across her features. Her left hand was still clutched in a fist, slightly red from making contact with Lexa’s nose.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered, sounding pained, “I should’ve asked, or,” she paused, holding her hand closer to her nose as blood began trickled out slowly, “I don’t know what I was thinking, Clarke.” She closed her eyes briefly, a sinking feeling settling in her gut at what she had just attempted to do. So much for keeping Clarke’s friendship.

Clarke’s lips were parted slightly as her eyes darted all around the room. She relaxed her hand, feeling it shake against her thigh, “No, no, no, that’s not- I panicked,” Reaching forward, she grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table, offering it to Lexa hesitantly, “I thought you were gonna fist bump me.”

Lexa took the tissue box from her hands, bringing it down to rest in her lap. “Clarke,” she started, tearing off a tissue and pressing it against her bleeding nose, “We’ve never fist bumped before.”

Shaking her head, Clarke squirmed and inched closer to Lexa. Lifting her hand, she held the tissue against Lexa’s nose gently, “You leaned in to kiss me,” she breathed, “and I ended up punching you in the face.”

Lexa chuckled despite herself, a faint smile on her face hidden behind the tissue, “I know we’re _bros_ , Clarke, but fist bumping? _Really_?” she sighed, coming to terms that her feelings were unrequited.

Clarke frowned and lowered the bloody tissue from Lexa’s face. Despite her nasally tone, Clarke could tell that the girl sounded defeated, most likely believing that her kiss had been rejected. She leaned forward slowly, brushing her lips gently against Lexa’s. While it wasn’t exactly magical, considering the drying blood above Lexa’s mouth, it felt right.

It lasted for only a few moments before Lexa pulled back, brows furrowed in confusion and eyes shining with a dangerous amount of hope. Clarke nodded slightly, taking hold of both of Lexa’s hands and placing a tender kiss on the tip of Lexa’s nose.

“You punched me in the face, Clarke.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> www.commanderofraccoons.tumblr.com


End file.
